


Gift Pic: HE'S QUITE BOSSY, ISN'T HE?

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manip, gift pic, pic for a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Another manip inspired by a wonderful fic.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Pic: HE'S QUITE BOSSY, ISN'T HE?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuietOfTheStream (ivana46)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivana46/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He's quite bossy, isn't he?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907573) by [QuietOfTheStream (ivana46)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivana46/pseuds/QuietOfTheStream). 



  


_“Of course, it’s fundamental that…” he stopped at mid-sentence, when the door opened and a young man hurriedly took his empty seat._

_“I am sorry, I-I…” Will looked terrified at the older man’s maroon eyes, which were fixed on him. “The- traffic… I-I am…” he stuttered out and then just shut his mouth._

_“I was saying” the CEO looked away from him and spoke to the others “that it is fundamental for my assistant to have these characteristics I have listed here. Communication, organization, technology, judgment and teamwork. I have listed them before this meeting and I should probably add punctuality to that, since it seems that it is not something granted for some of you…”  
The team chuckled at Mr. Lecter’s words and Will simply blushed furiously, staring at the papers in front of him. Of course, he had already fucked up with his boss. His incredibly handsome boss who didn’t know him yet, but already hated him._

_The rest of the meeting went by really fast and Will listened to the words coming out of Mr. Lecter’s mouth, but he couldn’t seem to think of anything else than his elegance and charm. Their CEO was probably in his forties, but he was very careful about his look and body. He probably worked out a lot and…_

_“Mr. Graham, am I boring you?”_

Excerpt from _He's Quite Bossy, Isn't He?_ , Chapter 1  


**Author's Note:**

> | [♛](http://madsmikkelsen.net/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=16) | _base image of David Gandy from Google search_
> 
>  
> 
> I imagined Hannibal looking just like in the manip :D


End file.
